Until We Meet Again
by Corie
Summary: Abandoned SPOILERS..RECENTLY VEIL OF DARKNESS When he fell through the veil, nobody ever expected a world to exist behind it more terrible and forbidding then the one he came from. Harry's having nightmares about it..What if he could reach him?
1. Loosing the battle

A/N: *sobs hysterically* I-I-I can't believe this! It's terrible! A tragedy! How-HOW CAN SHE DO THIS TO ME! *Cries harder*  
  
(15 year old James, Lily, Remus, and Sirius show up)  
  
Sirius: Who died this time?  
  
Me: YOU!  
  
*blows nose on his shirt*  
  
Sirius: Ew! That's disgusting  
  
*hugs Sirius to death*  
  
James: Oh, good job, you just killed him again.  
  
Me: I did not! *shakes Sirius* Wake up!  
  
(They disappear)  
  
*coughs* Right, um, well, as you can tell, I'm not taking this 5th book very well... Mind you, it was well written, and I loved it until a certain chapter appeared(*cough* chapter 35 *cough*). Then I threw the book across the room and cried. No wonder they say I have a bad temper. *sigh*. Out of all the characters..  
  
Anyways, I don't own anything (except the plot), although if I did, I WOULD NOT HAVE KILLED OFF THE BEST CHARACTER IN THE SERIES! Oh, and if anything in this story resembles any other story, I'm sorry. But honestly, I thought this idea was pretty original..I really really hope I'm not taking anyone's ideas...  
  
.....Right, well...um...as you can see, this story is going to be my farewell to Sirius... *cries* Although, knowing me, I'll be writing 50 million stories still about him. *sigh* Oh, what a tangled web we weave........Now where'd that come from??  
  
On with my story. And hold on. It's going to be one hell of a ride. *wiggles eyebrows*  
  
Summary: In the back room of the Ministry lies the one room that has pulled into Harry's mind and tortured him endlessly for the second year in a row. Except this year, it's not a weapon Harry Potter seeks. Ever since his godfather was taken, he'd wondered. What if he found a way back into that veil and have the ability to come back alive....with a few more people...?? He's about to find out.  
  
******At the Dursley's house...2 weeks into vacation*******  
  
"Harry, listen to me, would you?" Hermiones's voice rung desperately on deaf ears. Harry grunted through the phone.  
  
"You have to stop this!" Hermione said shrilly. Harry sighed for what seemed like the 50th time that day.  
  
"What am I stopping this time, Hermione?" Harry asked, voice dull and bored. He checked his wristwatch impatiently.  
  
"Stop trying to pull away from everyone, stop trying to pretend like nothing has happened! Because we all know. It just isn't right, Harry, it isn't normal-" He laughed coldly.  
  
"Since when have I ever been normal, Hermoine?" his eyes unfocused for a minute before he shook his head. "God, I'm sorry, Hermione." She sighed quietly.  
  
"It's all right, Harry. Just-please- try and cheer up. Sirius wouldn't want you to be like this-" Harry's heart turned to ice.  
  
"I have to go, Hermoine," he said quickly.   
  
"Oh! But, Harry-" She said surprised. But he interrupted her speaking by slamming the phone down on the receiver. He kept his hand on the phone, breathing heavily. He shook his head roughly and walked towards the door and into the night.  
  
He wasn't suppose to leave the house, he remembered as he walked down the barren streets of Privet Drive. Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, the Weasley's, Hermoine, and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix reminded him all the time. In fact, he wasn't allowed to do much more than stay in the house and practice magic since he'd received a letter saying that he could now, lawfully, practice magic during the holidays. Harry supposed this was due to the Ministry's heightened responsibility since the return of Voldemort. They wanted the students to be extra prepared.  
  
'Well,' Harry thought bitterly, 'they're only one year too late.' He'd never forgiven any of them. Those, of course, that had backed Fudge and called him a raving lunatic. They had, in his eyes, cause him all his troubles in his fifth year. He saw Fudge in the papers everyday, saying how he knew that Voldemort must be back, but couldn't support his beliefs until now.  
  
Harry didn't think he would ever be able to forgive him.   
  
He continued to walk down the street, ignoring the pleads and restrictions that had been placed upon him.  
  
'Besides,' he thought nastily. 'It isn't as though they're my parents.' He regretted saying this almost immediately, yet a deep part inside himself knew he was right. He was alone in the world once again. Only this time, it wouldn't end with only a scar.  
  
"To murder, or be a murderer," he whispered to the deathly quiet street. A bitter laugh escaped his lips. It seemed that his luck, as everyone loved to call it, was nothing more then a curse placed upon him by a world that loves to destroy itself.  
  
He turned his head towards Mrs. Figg's house. He glared at it, as though challenging any witch or wizard to come tell him off. But, the small house was rather quiet. One light shone in the upstairs window, but he couldn't see anyone moving or anything. He glared steadily at the house before continuing on his walk.  
  
He didn't go to the park anymore. it was too painful for him to go near Magnolia Crescent-  
  
'Stop it!' he chided himself mentally. Harry never talked about what happened. Not like there really was anything to say, he would remind himself. H e had thoroughly blocked off all memories. Especially those relating to the veil that tormented his dreams.  
  
He shook his head furiously. He had never fully understood it, accepted, or believed entirely. Sure, there was the part of him, the part that wanted to just get o over it, to be able to live in peace. Deep inside, he had never felt more terrible.  
  
Harry walked faster. Silence echoed in his ringing ears. And a nasty part of him sneered as a rising dread hung deep inside him. He wasn't prepared. He'd never thought-never guess anything as terrible could happen. He'd felt as though he had lost his father again; although this time, Harry had known him...Nobody ever understood him like Sirius-they were both outcasts to society. But now-?  
  
He didn't understand why it had to come to this. His father, godfather, his fathers best friend, and Wormtail. How had four friends-so close and so trusting...how could this all happen? Harry picked up a stone and threw it angrily as far as he could. If four friends like that could fall apart... whose to say his friendships wouldn't?  
  
No matter what he vowed to get rid of Wormtail. He took Sirius's life away from him. He killed Harry's parents. He made his life a living hell. Harry cursed as he saw a family sitting around their table talking and laughing.  
  
Every image of seeing people together as a family tore at him from the inside worse then he'd ever felt in his life. He'd been denied everything he'd ever wanted. He kept his eyes fixed on the family, anger surging through his body.  
  
'It shouldn't be this way.' A part of his was dying, or perhaps it was already dead. Harry found that he just couldn't begin to care in the slightest bit.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hello all. I must explain something. This story might take awhile to update. Because, strictly speaking, I'm not allowed on the computer...Well, some say I should be in Slytherien. In other words, I sneak on in the middle of the night and delete emails my father gets saying I was online....Hey, a girl has got to do, what a girl's got to do! I can't just not write! Although techinically, I don't need a computer to write.... *blushes* sorry. Anyways, for all you people hoping for the next chapter to breaking point....don't get your hopes up. I'm not all too confident about that story, and I have the horrible quality of not finishing stories I start. Although this story, I do have a plot outline and I'm seriously hoping ya'll stick around for the ride.  
  
  
  
Oh, and if anyone has any anti-girlfriend repellent they can spare, I really need it for my brother's girlfriend. I swear if she put some clothes on and didn't act like such a bimbo, I wouldn't hate her so much.....Oh, alright. So, I would still hate her. She did steal my boyfriend in 6th grade! *coughs* WHY am I telling you this again? *shakes head* I think JK's killing off of Sirius has finally pushed me over to insanity. Anyone want to talk about their anger managment probelms????? Oh, boy. I need to stop.  
  
I love you Sirius!!  
  
*walks off crying* 


	2. Dreams and Never, never land

A/N: Hello! *waves* I'm in a better mood, although I don't believe he's gone...so there! *sticks tongue out* All right, well I'm happy at least a couple people reviewed, although one was rather rude. Never mind that. I'm not arrogant enough to argue with her/him.... Oh, and I'm not exactly sure when the OWLS come, but since his letter usually comes on his birthday, that's when I plan on them coming AND, I have absolutely no idea when they actually get out of school, but I get out in June, so I'm assuming they do too?? For the sake of the story, I'm saying June 20th, alright?...Anyways....On with the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... nada... zip.. except the plot....and if any characters you don't recognize pop up, then I own them too, unless I say otherwise.  
  
Symbols: '...'= thoughts  
  
```` = dreams  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"It is not death that a man should fear, but he should fear never beginning to live." *Marcus Aelius Aurelius*  
  
"Often the test of courage is not to die but to live."  
  
*Conte Vittorio Alfieri*  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
*July 10th*  
  
```````  
  
Harry was walking down the long hallway of the Ministry. The security guards had left, the ceiling was no longer flashing with gold. His footsteps rung eerily in the deafly quiet hall.  
  
The fountain in the middle was still cracked from the battle over a month ago. He stared at it, the wizard and witch crumbled, the house elf's eyes still looking adoringly-  
  
He turned his head away and began to jog towards the door that appeared at the end of the hall. It was the same door he had seen in his dreams all last year-  
  
He whipped the door open and ran in. He didn't see the many different doors as he had seen so many other times...but now he saw the veil-the black veil swaying delicately like a dance in the breeze. He shivered involuntarily.  
  
A voice echoed off the silent walls.  
  
"We are waiting, Harry." He moved forward and stretched out his hand into the veil. It was a bone chilling cold, reaching to the farthest vein in his body. He looked at his outstretched hand and pulled away as though he was electrocuted.   
  
Someone had been pulling on his hand, trying to get out. And as he looked at his hand in horror, he noticed it had begun to decay.  
  
`````````  
  
Harry sat up bolt right in his bed, breathing heavily. He closed his eyes and tried to hear the voice and what he had felt. It was an odd feeling, one he was sure he had felt before. Was it knowing he could do something?  
  
But what it was, he wasn't sure of. He got up from his bed and crossed his room to his window. He leaned against he wall and stared out the window with a kind of longing he had been accustomed to for his entire life.   
  
He had thought about what lay behind the veil during all his lonely hours at the Dursley's house. He had racked his mind, pushed himself to find some answers about it. And he couldn't shake off the feeling that whatever lay behind the veil was connected with his dreams. But as he stared moodily out the window at the full moon, he didn't dare trust his dreams anymore. Not since they had damaged enough already.  
  
'There has to be a way through," Harry thought determinedly. 'Somehow I've got to be able to help Sirius.' He sat back down on his bed and buried his head in his hands. 'There has to be a way. But how am I suppose to get behind that veil unnoticed and come back alive?'  
  
He lifted his head from his hands and ran a hand through his chin length black hair. He sighed as he glanced at the clock; 2:55 a.m. Knowing he'd never be able to get back to sleep, Harry picked up the book Sirius and Remus had bought him for the previous Christmas, "Practical Defensive Magic and It's Use Against the Dark Arts", and silently flipped through impatiently before setting the book down.  
  
Being supposedly restricted to his house and being allowed to practice magic had given Harry more then enough time to master all the spells since he had received the book with relative ease. He set the book down next to him on the bed and cautiously picked up the ancient book that had laid underneath. He lifted lifted it onto his lap and flipped to the page he had marked.   
  
He had bought this book in the most peculiar shop he had ever seen. And to top off the odd sign that had hung crooked over the entrance and the dusty windows that seemed to not have been cleaned in years, was the fact that he had never seen the store before despite his many travels to Diagon Alley. And when he had entered out of pure curiosity, the shop owner seemed so enthusiastic to see a customer, that she brought out anything related to what he'd ask for. This book in his hands was one of the many he had gotten in his yearning to well equip himself in case of any danger in the upcoming year.  
  
He pushed his glasses up on his nose and traced a finger under the sentence he began to read. A moving person demonstrated the curse to the right of the explanation and he followed their moves carefully. He got up and moved his wand around a bit before muttering the spell.  
  
"Duplicado," He said quietly, hoping not to disturb his relatives, though he didn't really care if he did. Nothing happened the first time. Frowning, he rechecked the movements again before repeating the words.  
  
This time, Harry grinned as a form emerged from his wand and stood before him. He had the exact appearance and physique as the real Harry. Harry compared their glasses, the hair length which turned out exactly the same. He'd managed to duplicate himself.  
  
Harry had had a terrible time that summer for more then one reason. But a main reason had been the constant watch he had gained from the Order of the Phoenix. He had grown overly annoyed when he had learned a spell to detect trackers on himself, and had found that the Order knew exactly where he was at all times. So, Harry learned how to throw the trackers off for a matter of time in order to sneak out for walks or learn spells he knew none of the Order would be pleased knowing he had learned them.  
  
Unfortunately, Harry's main target had been Dudley. And after many attempts to throw the trackers off, they had finally caught on and could tell if he had changed their protection for him onto his cousin within a couple of hours.  
  
It didn't really bother Harry, as he could endure the reprimands from his friends, and everyone else. But they had threatened to take away his wand for the summer, something he knew they would never do, but knowing the threat to restrict him from doing magic was strong. So, duplicating himself, Harry reasoned, would give them no chance to figuring him out. He just had to make sure that he didn't use it too much in case they caught on. He didn't want to loose his ability to outsmart the Order for this one time.  
  
After a few more spells, Harry saw that the sun was beginning to rise and Hedwig had returned. He opened the window and allowed his owl to fly onto his shoulder. He was surprised to see that she had two letter tied to her leg, but he wasted no time in taking them off and reading both.  
  
Harry-  
  
HOW MANY TIMES DO WE HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO SWITCH OFF YOU'RE TRACKERS?  
  
Everyone was worried sick, especially Ron and I. Even if you think you're safe, doesn't necessarily mean you are. You know that if you keep this up, they seriously will restrict your magic. They're talking about it now as we speak. You're just lucky you have enough sense to switch it back when you're done.  
  
Anyways, we're coming to collect you from your relative's house tomorrow. Ron says to be ready by 12. I'll see you then, and in the mean time, don't even think about leaving the house again.  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry sighed and began reading the other letter which was in the untidy scrawl of his other best friend, Ron.  
  
Harry-  
  
Hey mate. You really got Hermione in hysterics again. I suppose she's told you I'm worried about you too, eh? Well, sure I am, but I'm sure you got it under control. Anyways, Hermione says that we have to send this off soon with Hedwig so it'll reach you in time. So I wanted to tell you to be ready at 12. We're coming to get you finally.  
  
See you in a bit  
  
~Ron  
  
Harry looked at his clock. It was only 5 a.m. he rubbed his eyes wearily. Despite his protests that he didn't need anymore sleep, the teenage boy laid down in his bed and drifted off into sleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry woke up startled to find Remus shaking him awake. He looked tired, as Harry had often seen him. Harry shook his head and glanced at the clock which had previously been so early in the morning. It was now 12:30. He groaned.  
  
"Sorry, lost track of time," he mumbled as he lifted himself out of bed. He heard a giggle from behind him and spun around to see Tonks laughing behind her hand at him. He looked down and blushed. He was only wearing his shorts from the previous day and no shirt. He quickly walked to the closet and retrieved a shirt. He hastily shoved it over his head and turned to face everyone in the room.  
  
It seemed to be the same people that had picked him up the previous year, although this time, it was only Tonks, Remus, Moody, and Mr. Weasly. They watched him curiously.  
  
"Ron said that you're an early riser," Mr. Weasly said as he glanced at the clock by Harry's bedside with a look of excitement at the digital device.  
  
"Yeah, well, stupid dreams, you know," He said vaguely, waving his hand and watching the contents from around the room file into his trunk in mild amusement.  
  
"Imagine that, and to think all that packing could have taken me hours," he said grinning at the adults. But his smile faltered at the surprised faces around him.  
  
"Harry, how much exactly have you been practicing magic over the summer?" Tonks asked him. He shrugged and pocketed his wand which he had left on his beside table the previous time he used it.  
  
"Just a couple of times," he said nervously staring at the doorway. He didn't want to stay at Privet Drive any longer and the stunned silence was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.  
  
"Well, come on, Harry. It's time to get you back," Remus said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Where are we going anyways?" He asked. Tonks grinned and began to push him out the door.  
  
"To never never land, Dorothy."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: *groans*. What a terrible chapter. I'm so sorry...Anyways, just for the record, yes I do know my movies, but in case some of you don't get it, Tonks is a witch and therefore just got her muggle movies mixed-up. It's my pathetic attempt at humor in this story, so bear with me. I'm going on vacation on Saturday for about a week, but I plan on writing as much as I can. So look for the next chapter within the next couple of weeks at most.  
  
PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!  
  
Sirius: Yes, just review so she doesn't start crying again!  
  
*hugs Sirius*  
  
Sirius: I-need-a-air!  
  
Thanks to the following reviewers:  
  
Tap Dancing Widow: *sigh* I was afraid of that. I tried to lighten this chapter up a bit, and I'm hoping it didn't come off as boring as I thought it was. Thanks so much for reviewing though! I really appreciate it!  
  
Phoenix Tears: Sorry, the title must be a coincidence. But honestly, if you want to compare our stories, that's fine. Just don't leave comments like that because it doesn't encourage me at all. And just to remind you, this is not competition. It's just stories we write, so stop acting like I'm actually trying to compete with you. Anyways, if you have any actual helpful criticism that might help me write better, then please feel free to leave it in a review. But don't leave arrogant comments like that. Thanks for the review. 


	3. Happy Birthday, Hero

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks soooo much for the reviews!!! *dances* HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! Sorry, I had to add that, since today is July 31st and all that. This chapter was written at midnight and I apologize for all the grammar and spelling mistakes ahead of time. I have a problem with English grammar and I'm not sure why..... *grumbles* Anyways, read the notice at the bottom of the page, pretty please!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Except the title, summary, and plot.... Although Phoenix Tears has politely *cough* not *cough* that the Title is hers and not mine, and her story is better. So what are you doing reading my story? Read hers because my story lacks the talent hers must have.  
  
ATTENTION: I know that I put in the summary to my story some spoilers, and I upset some people. I'm sorry about that, and I've fixed it. I didn't mean to ruin the book for anyone. I thought that I had added 'Spoilers' in the summary. My mistake, sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"When one door of happiness closes, another opens; but often we look so long at the closed door that we do not see the one which has opened for us." - Helen Keller  
  
"We call that person who has lost his father, an orphan; and a widower that man who has lost his wife. But that man who has known the immense unhappiness of losing a friend, by what name do we call him? Here every language is silent and holds its peace in impotence." - Joseph Roux  
  
"When I find myself fading, I close my eyes and realize my friends are my energy." - Anon  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Harry bolted out of bed, breathing heavily. His ragged breaths filled his rib cage, pounding against the bones as though trying to break his entire body. His hand felt his face, tracing the familiar cursed scar with a single finger, trying to cool the burning sensation on his forehead.  
  
He looked around the room, squinting through the darkness as he placed his glasses on his nose. Had anyone awoken at his outburst? He found it hard to believe when he heard Ron snort and roll over. His dream, the nightmare, had seemed so alive, so real and so loud that he couldn't imagine nobody else hearing it.  
  
But as he stood alone in the middle of the room, heart still beating rhythmically in his chest, he knew that nobody else had heard. He sighed in relief, and sat down on his bed, staring at his nightside table. A small bottle of potion lay shimmering on the wood surface, gleaming eerily in the moonlight.  
  
After Harry had told the Order members who had arrived at his house to rescue him that he had been bothered by dreams all summer, Dumbledore had him sent bottles of dreamless sleep potions for when his dreams seemed too much for him to handle. He had been ordered to drink it whenever he awoke from his nightmares.  
  
His hand held onto the small bottle, his hand shaking slightly. He had not told them that his dreams seeped past the potion, never leaving him to a peaceful sleep but once a week. He set it back on the table and made his way to the doorway.  
  
No, he had stopped taking the potion, and his attempts to sleep after dreams never worked. He suspected that the members of the Order knew, as they were awake when he was, early mornings and late nights, and always sent him curious and questioning glances during the days.  
  
But they never questioned him, and he never brought up the subject, never wishing to explain to a certain werewolf and headmaster why he had disobeyed their orders.  
  
Harry checked Ron's calendar hanging above the dresser of Number 12 Grimmlaud Place, their new home for the summer. When Harry had asked why they had to return to the horrid house he had come to hate, the Order members replied that he was safer here then anywhere else, besides Hogwarts, as they all stayed there. He hadn't been comforted by this, and actually was angry at them for making him return to the place his godfather had loathed. But his only choice was to go back to the Dursley's, and although he had actually contemplated the thought, he knew that they would suspect he was up to something. And he couldn't risk them figuring him out this time. It was the best he could do to conceal every thought and action when around everyone.  
  
His birthday arrived and went. Nobody in the house acted as though they had remembered the boy's birthday, ignoring the suspicious looks they got all day from him. In all honesty, he hadn't expected anything; he had believed that he might receive a 'Happy Birthday', even a couple of presents from his friends like every other year. But nothing came for him. And when the day was over and he went to sleep without so much as a whisper of his birthday, he had been hurt that even his aunt and uncle who dispised him at least recognized he had a birthday. And Harry would have welcomed at least the usual, "When are you moving out?" on his birthday, if it meant they remembered.  
  
But maybe it wasn't that they hadn't remembered his birthday, but that they remained going through life as though someone he loved so dearly wasn't taken away from him. They ignored the fact he lived with the daily reminders of his encounters with death. They seemed not to notice his dark rings that encircled his once brilliant green eyes, now morphed into a green so dark, they almost looked blue. He was angry at them because he felt things most never even came close to encountering. He wanted them to understand, to tell him they knew what he was going through.   
  
But the truth was, he was separated by the world and no person could even begin to understand his burden. He didn't believe in this destiny stuff, he'd laughed off his divination teacher's constant reminders that death lurked behind every corner for him, waiting to strike at the right moment. The subject was a joke to him, and destiny and fate never struck him as serious.  
  
But fate's white silky hands covered his body, consuming him with circumstances none would believe anything other then destiny. And destiny beckoned him towards battles and confrontations that people whispered about. It must be fate.  
  
He hated it. To be ridiculed and to stick out because of a prophecy; things he'd never believed in, never wanted to believe. He didn't want these prophecy's to control him, to have destiny control his actions and fate decide what would happen to him. Why could he never live his own life?  
  
He watched as the rising sun set into the misty morning sky, smiling grimly to himself. He shouldn't have expected anything less then being forced to defeat Voldemort.  
  
~~~~  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes wearily, confusion filling his drowsy head as he slipped on his glasses and read the small clock in the corner telling him it was 10 past 12. His eyebrows rose in surprise and he lifted himself out of the bed. He hadn't even remembered laying back down after awakening after his nightmare.  
  
He dressed slowly, dragging himself around to get ready for the day. He had found that his lack of enthusiasm for the place made it very easy to not want to move at all after waking up. He glanced at the mirror and tried to flatten his hair quickly before turning the doorknob and letting himself out into the hallway.  
  
He could hear people running around downstairs, as though trying to get ready for something. He ran a hand through his unruly hair and glanced over the banister. He couldn't seen any people in the entrance hall, but the room next to it seemed to be full of life, and Harry cocked his head to the side . Usually everyone would be outside by this time except for Mrs. Weasly and sometimes a few of the others.  
  
He began to make his way downstairs when suddenly the kitchen went silent and the lights went off. He turned his head to the sides to make sure nobody was around that he should know about, and began making his way down the stairs quicker, jumping off the last three onto the floor.  
  
He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked towards the door nearest him. He stood there for a moment, listening, before opening the door and turning on the lights.  
  
An explosion of lights and fireworks met his eyes, as streamers and confetti covered his body. Music began playing in the background, and people jumped up all around him shouting 'Happy Birthday', their faces beaming, clapping and laughing. He spotted Ron and Hermoine standing next to Fred and George off to the side, laughing and beaming.  
  
Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley stood near a gigantic cake smiling and laughing at his surprised expression.  
  
His lips were parted slightly, his heart beating quietly in his chest. He ran a hand through his hair and breathed out of his parted lips. People began to quiet down and watched him as he walked forward towards the cake in the middle, surrounded by a mountain of presents. He took his hands out of his pockets and touched a streamer hanging off his shoulder and then a present sitting on a nearby table. His eyes took in the beaming faces, the 'Happy Birthday' signs, the music, and his heart began to beat faster and louder in his chest. Confusion swept through his body.  
  
"This," he pointed to the decorations, presents, and cake. "This is all for me?" He asked hoarsely. He heard someone laugh and step forward.  
  
" 'Course Harry! You didn't actually expect us to not throw you a party, did you?" Fred's grinning face thought it was a joke. Harry shuffled his feet awkwardly, trying to put a smile on his face, but all that came out was a painful and awkward grimace.  
  
"I never imagined something like this," he waved his hand vaguely. "They never let me have a party before, let alone have friends. And I just thought that-" He trailed off, an odd feeling passing through him.  
  
"Well, Harry, forget about those old birthdays. You're part of us and their attempt at stopping you from having friends and parties has failed miserably," George stated, stepping next to his friend and clapping a hand on his shoulder. And even through the ache that wished his godfather could have been there, Harry smiled, the gnawing part of his heart filling slightly with an emotion so forgein, he almost didn't recognize it at first; happiness.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Arthur and Molly Weasly sat across from each other at the newly cleaned table, sipping their tea every few seconds.  
  
"Did you see his face?" Molly asked the silence as she looked around the kitchen that they had just finished cleaning with silent regret.  
  
"Yes," Arthur replied softly. He raised the china to his lips and took a sip of the tea his wife had made for them.  
  
"But don't start blaming yourself, Molly. You couldn't have stopped what happened to him anymore then anyone else. You weren't in charge of his well-being, his aunt and uncle were. They're to blame," he said trying to catch his wife's eye, who was looking determinedly at the table in front of her.  
  
"He's so young, Arthur," she said softly. "I could see it in his eyes, as though he'd witnessed a miracle or something," a small laugh escaped her lips. "Can you imagine? A birthday party being a miracle?" She shook her head in exasperation.  
  
"He holds the wizarding world on his shoulders. He's in charge of saving a world that insults and curses at him with every sprouting rumor or mistake. And he doesn't have anything-his family has been taken from him. And for what? A world that won't do anything but tare him down," she looked into her husbands eyes, sadness swimming in her blue orbs.  
  
"I wish Sirius was alive," she whispered into the quiet night as Arthur watched her carefully. "He's the only one Harry had left. And I don't think Harry really understood how much his godfather truly cared for him. Or how much they really were alike."  
  
A/N: I don't recommend biting your tongue. It hurts like hell....*rubs tongue* Anyways, this next scene is something I wrote for Jake.... He wants to see Fudge punched, and so do I. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY!! Unfortunately, I am not J.K. Rowling and probably won't ever come close, but I needed to let some anger out and he was my victim... Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Harry stepped back and swung at the Minister of magic angrily. He knocked the man onto the ground who held his nose. It had begun to bleed profusely, seeping down onto his white shirt. A few blood-stained teeth lay on the floor.  
  
"This-is-all-your-fault!" Harry yelled loudly, noise ringing off his eardrums, and with each syllable, kicking the Minister swiftly in the abdomen.  
  
"I hate you, you hate me, let's get together and kill Fudgie!" Ron appears singing a warped version of the Barney song. He ties Fudge's hands and feet together. Harry continues to kick the Minister.  
  
"I'll have you hanged for this!" Fudge screamed at the top of his lungs, breathing heavily.  
  
"Up yours, Fudgie!" Harry yells as they drag Fudge into the Forbidden forest and give him over to the centaurs.  
  
"He's all yours!" Harry said, Ron and him grinning at Bane who swiftly kicked Fudge and grinned maniacally.  
  
"Half-breeds, are we?!" And with a insane laugh and a scream from Fudge, Bane carried the ex-Minister of Magic off into the woods where he was never to be seen again.....Dun dun dun.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ATTENTION!!!!!!!!!!!!: I WANT TO ASK ANYONE READING THIS STORY IF THEY WANT TO BE MY BETA-READER, READ MY STORIES OVER BEFORE I POST THEM AND STUFF LIKE THAT. IF YOU'RE INTERESTED LEAVE ME A REVIEW OR EMAIL ME @ Coriemonster13@Aol.com... THANKS!  
  
A/N: *Whistles the Andy Griffith's Show song* I've had this song stuck in my head for too long......Oh, and the next chapter should be up in a couple of weeks, tops. It depends on how much reading I can get done for my summer book list and if I go on another vacation to Gettysburg.... *twirls finger around still whistling* Fun, fun. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you a cookie! *Holds out platter and gives readers puppy dog eyes* Pwease?  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
fanifcicluva159753: *pats fanifcicluva on the shoulder* It's all right, I share your pain...*sniff* Oh, and thanks!  
  
Cooking Spray: *stops whistling for a moment* I understand what you mean when you wanted a deeper insight on his d-death. (*grumbles* he isn't really dead, he isn't really dead). It was too sudden for me to handle. Oh, and I have some great plans for Bellatrix in store.. *rubs hands together evilly* Thanks a lot!  
  
Jake: *Darts head back and forth eagerly* Therapy? For me? How come? *grins evilly* Oh, and good idea for Fudge....I've always wanted to do something to him that would cause severe pain....  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
VyingQuill: *grimaces* You've spotted my worst writing habit. I've been working on it, but unfortunatly, I don't see any progress yet... Ah, well, it happens I suppose. *blushes* Me? Almost like J.K.'s writing? Now, you're being too nice. But that was one of the nicest compliments I've ever gotten.. Thanks so much!  
  
Stinky Stan: *laughs hysterically at the name* I'm sorry- *catches breath* Sorry, it's just that it reminds me of someone. At least I have some people on my side-he's the greatest. And thanks!  
  
altheowl: First off, thanks for your review. And I should warn you, I tend to be a darker toned writer, or so everyone says. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I tried to lighten it a bit before it gets darker again. Thanks again!  
  
Kurbani: Thanks so much....June 31st, huh? It would make sense, but...oh, well. I was almost close...Haha. As for Sirius not coming back to life.... What kind of fanfic writer would I be if I promised something like that? Anything goes in my stories... Oh, and had no intention of making this a H/H, but things tend to change and...even if it was, it won't be a major part of the story because....I've never really done romance. You hit that one right on the nose! Yes, Harry is going to be learning new things, but as you can see....what for? Thanks again.  
  
dragonlord: Thanks a bunch!  
  
Ayla Lupin: Clever? Well, if you say so. I think, actually, that might be the first time anyone has called me clever. And thanks for the encouragment....I do plan on expanding...  
  
riska: I know! I know *hands over tissue box* Poor, snuffles. Oh, and thanks!  
  
Wavy Avey: Gracias! Actually, I'm not sure what they are other then quotes. I found them on a web page and I thought they were really neat. Thanks!  
  
read-a-holic: Thanks!!! And, I have no idea why he had to die...Haha, you act as crazy as me??? That's great! My twin! Most people are too "normal" to act like me. *bows* Yes, we must have rather great minds to both be thinking this way.. *winks*   
  
Jake: *grins* Thanks, you made me feel better about that...  
  
Folien: I'm back! Although, the beach was great while it lasted... even if I ended up yelling at my aunt constantly.....4??? I was up until 3, I think. And I was the same way....well....after I picked the book back up since I had thrown it across the room....it was hard for me to read because I was crying. Poor, poor snuffles. *sniffs* I miss him already!! *prays with Folien* Please, please, please come back Snufflie! Thanks for the review!  
  
*pulls Sirius back adn hugs him*  
  
Me: I miss you Siri!  
  
Sirius- Gerrof!  
  
PLEASE, WITH SUGAR AND A CHERRY, PLEASE REVIEW! AND REMEMBER, YOU REIVEW, I CAN GIVE YOU ONE OF THESE DELICIOUS YUMMY COOKIES I'M HOLDING! *gives readers puppy eyes again* Review for Sirius??? 


	4. Farewell, peace of mind

A/N: Hey everybboooddyy! This is still the same story as "VEIL OF DARKNESS" AND "POWERS OF A DREAM". But both those titles sucked, and I've finally found one I like. So, here's chapter 4 at your service! Well, without anything else to say, let's get to it!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. But my dog resembles Padfoot quite a bit.. Does that count?  
  
Ship: Holy Ship, I wonder who likes who?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It is a man's own mind, not his enemy or foe, that lures him to evil ways."   
  
-Buddha   
  
"The world needs anger. The world often continues to allow evil because it isn't angry enough."   
  
-Bede Jarrett, The House of Gold   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was well past midnight but Harry could hardly move from the armchair in front of the furious flames of the drawing room. He was entranced by the tempting orange flames, caught in their fierce dance of melancholy.  
  
It had been a long day. One he'd wished to erase from his memory, to pretend didn't exist. He lowered his head into his hands, the memories shimmering to the surface.  
  
***flashback***  
  
"Harry, there's something we need to tell you," Harry raised his eyebrows and set down his fork from dinner. He leaned back in his chair, although his body remained tense. Dumbledore watched him through his long fingers for a moment before continuing.  
  
"There is a date set for the funeral of Sirius." He heard the clatter of a few more forks as the entire table set their eyes upon him, not daring to move.  
  
Harry, however, remained disturbingly emotionless. His green eyes, already dulled from the harshness of his 5th year, seemed not to respond. He waited for his headmaster to continue.  
  
"It will be the 15th of August, at the Hollow Cemetary," Dumbledore said quietly. Harry didn't nod, but instead ran a hand through his black hair.  
  
"In 10 days time then. I'll be ready. May I ask why the Ministry is allowing such a traitorous event to occur?" Tonks coughed in the corner and Harry distantly wondered when his voice had become to hollow.  
  
"It's a private ceremony, Harry," Mrs. Weasly said softly from down the table. He laughed bitterly causing some to flinch.  
  
"They'll never believe me, will they? I keep telling them the truth and they keep shoving it in my face," He could feel Hermione's eyes boring into him but he couldn't begin to care. "The whole god-damned world'll have to die before people are satisfied. 'Course, perhaps it's be easier for them to swallow the truth if their little boy-who-lived finally kicked the bucket." He laughed again, his voice echoing off the quiet walls. It was so much easier to laugh.  
  
"That isn't funny, Harry. Stop it," Hermione said. He shrugged and pushed the front two legs of his chair off the floor so he was balancing on his chair. He looked around at the faces.  
  
"So what now? Am I expected to cry to the 'Daily Prophet?' Grovel at their feet once more hoping that they'll understand? Should I wail like Dudley does so they'll believe Sirius was innocent? Shall I tap-dance for the MInistry?" He laughed, but nobody else joined in with him. He stopped abruptly, a bitter smile tracing his lips.  
  
"Oh, come on now. Don't tell me you've all lost your sense of humor?" He glanced at Ron who was staring at him oddly. He shrugged. "All right then, you tell me what I'm suppose to do now," he took a sip of his butterbeer. "Have anymore prophecies you're going to be reading to me at the funeral? Want to explain to me that my godfather isn't really dead? That it was all just some joke that you played to make me stronger?" He heard Mrs.Weasly make a noise in her throat but he ignored it.  
  
"No Harry," Harry was startled at the harshness in his old professor's voice and he turned to face him. Lupin's face was full of hurt, so much so that Harry instantly felt sorry. Dumbledore's voice broke through the stunned silence once more, continuing with his calm and rational voice.  
  
"There are other matters to discuss, Harry, including the will he left us. Sirius has left Grimmauld Place to you," Harry breathed in quickly, the sharp air cutting at his lungs. "And he requested that Remus be your new gaurdian." Harry tried to control himself, but he could feel his ears growing hot. He closed his eyes, feeling himself on the verge of tears. But he wouldn't cry, not here, not when everyone was watching.  
  
"I don't want it," he said hoarsly. he could hear Dumbledore say quietly that it owuld be a second home apart from the Dursley's, somewhere he could go during the remaining summer months. His eyes shot open, his face hot as he let the chair fall back onto the floor. He stood up angerily.  
  
"Listen, I don't have a home with anyone. Not the Dursley's, and not in this god-forsaken house. And I thank you all, for humoring me form time to time, but it really wasn't nescarry. Don't worry, I'll be a good boy and die for the world so that you can all live. I won't be selfish. But don't lie to me. Don't tell me I have a home when everything I've been through in 15 years has got me trapped in hell. Everyone hates me and it's time to just face the facts. I'm fine alone, really," he saw his best friends staring at him from across the table but he couldn't force himself to stay and talk, even with them. He ignored the protests and strode out the door and into the familiar hallway. He turned the corner, refusing to look at the potrait of Mrs. Black. But Instead of going upstairs towards his room, he stormed out the door and into the icy night, leaving Mrs. Black's screams to the house as he slammed the door shut.  
  
He ran. He ran past the many house of Grimmauld Street, past the gang on the corner. He raced to anywhere he could get to, his mind trying to leave his godfather's old house behind.  
  
The pain and the hurt was too much. All his life he'd lived with nothing but hate shot towards him. And even though he had some show they cared, it wasn't enough to cover the pain.  
  
At last, he found he couldn't run anymore. His lungs screamed at him for oxygen as he stood, hunched over in the dim moonlight, panting heavily with his hands on his knees. He breathed in for a few more moments before sitting down on the curb beside the road he'd been running and began to feel the hot tears pour down his cold cheeks. How was he to live like this? From far away, he could hear the shouts and knew it was the Order running after him. He shivered as he wiped furiously at the tears. He stood and shoved his hands in his pockets as he looked up at the shimmering stars.   
  
"There has to be a way," he whispered to the endless sky.  
  
***end of flashback***  
  
Harry felt his head loll to the side as his eyes shut him off from the flames. He welcomed the sleep with a sense of calm he hadn't felt in years, and such a void of emotion, that he couldn't begin to care.  
  
And in the morning, he awoke on the couch, covered in a blanket although he'd never remembered moving at all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ack. Mood swings galore...Harry is so Out of character, I'm sorry...Well, I wasn't expecting much out of this chapter to tell you the truth. it was a transitional chappie that I had to write, but didn't have anything to really say.....Well, Harry was quite bitter, wasn't he? But I only did that to him so he'd have to come to anger management classes with me. *grins* Now, if I could only get Sirius here somehow......  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW   
  
Pwease with sugar on top....? They make me write SO much faster!  
  
Thanks to last chapter's reviewers: (and they get cookies that you could have had! *sticks out tounge*)  
  
Mella deRanged, thanks! (*hands her a cookie*)  
  
read-a-holic: *hands her a cookie* I made them myself!  
  
Lanfear1: *hands her two cookies* Just for making me feel better :)  
  
very appreciative reader: *hugs and gives cookies* It did make me feel a lot better, I have to admit. I'm glad I could help you feel better about....Poor, poor snuffles. Well, anyways, thanks so much!  
  
*I know there were more of you that reviewed, but I can't see your reviews, and I don't know why. I really appreciate the support and hope you like the next chapter!  
  
Please review!!!   
  
*grabs Sirius's hand and forces him to wave* 


End file.
